There are many types of small personal watercraft such as bodyboards, surfboards and the like that children and adults alike enjoy, particularly in an informal swimming situation at the seaside or in a pool. Wrist leashes are known which attached to the front of the board and which are primarily for attaching to the wrist so that the board will not escape too far from the swimmer when the swimmer falls off the board, but are inevitably used to tow the craft when playing together. Most wrist leashes comprise a polyurethane elastic section made of helically coiled plastic that when tugged past a non-elastic point, as typically occurs during towing games, will become damaged or break, often injuring the swimmers. Purpose built tow ropes are known, made from non-elastic tough nylon cord, but towing with these is less fun than with the fragile elastic cords, which store energy and produce the sensation of a power burst through the water.
There is therefore a need to provide an improved leash which is protected from damage but still serves to provide the elastic energy storage.